The Wedding Dance
by deja noir
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UP. Two years after Hogwarts, Draco receives a nuptial invitation from the only person he has ever fallen in love with. Find out what he will do to try and stop the wedding or is he too late? READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Past

**BEFORE HAND SUMMARY:**

_Here are things I want to clarify:_

_Voldemort's horcruxes have been found and destroyed by Harry. Harry has also **killed Voldemort** with help from his friends and The Order, of course. People's (muggle and wizard) lives are now happy since they wouldn't worry about Voldemort's peril plus, **muggle and wizards have been interacting** with each other already and **Draco Malfoy has been friends** with, believe it or not, Harry, Ron and Hermione ever since they graduated. The truth about him is that he really isn't such a bad guy. In fact, he's good. He was just **forced** to do so because of his roots and the thought that he should follow Voldemort and his father. And lastly, **Ron and Hermione** have been together since their last year at Hogwarts and, they're taking it to the next step two years after. Oh, and one last thing, The **Weasley's are already rich.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anybody. J.K. Rowling owns them but i really wish i owned Draco. Uhh.. The unknown characters are all mine though, like Latvia and vice versa. **

**Chapter One: The Past**

Hermione could still remember the day when Harry had defeated Voldemort. It seemed like it was just yesterday. Everyone's life had changed during her last year at Hogwarts, including hers. The two most striking changes were when Malfoy, the person she had a secret desire for since the third year befriended her, Harry and Ron and Ron and her getting together. Ron's confession came first before Draco's rather weird act. She never thought the day would come that she and Draco would be spending time together, drinking and laughing, just like what she does with Harry and Ron.

She put those thoughts aside, as she had dinner with Ron, her fiancé. She's getting married the next month. Ron had proposed to herat the same place where they had their first kiss- The Garden at Hogwarts. She remembered it clearly, how he said the words "Will you marry me?", how he held her hand, how he kissed her, it was all wonderful. She felt so special and blessed that she had Ron in her life, she had Ron to be her husband but she still felt that something was missing. Ron left a blank space however; she could not determine what it is.

"The invitations have been given out darling" Ron said sweetly "My people have already sent them out".

She gave out a sweet smile. Despite the rough times she has had with Ron, break-up's, fights, they were still there standing strong.

Meanwhile, deep in the hidden and enchanted forest in England, where a manor stood beautifully and elegantly, Draco Malfoy sat in his office, with his muggle girlfriend, Latvia.

"Drraco, darrling, you've been zer all day. You zaid we'd go out but all you do is vork and vork" she said slipping her hands onto his chest.

"Please Latvia, let me finish. I've got tons of works to do" he said ignoring her seductions

"But Draco, zat's vat you alvays zay. Vhy don't you use your magic?"

He ignored her and went on with his work

"Oh fine! Go on vith your vork and ignorr me, just go on" she said leaving.

"The door Latvia" he said gesturing she close it

"Do it yourrzelf Drraco. I vont be herre ze next time you ask"

He stood up, walked towards her and held her hand

"Latvia, look, I am sorry but I can't take you out right now. I'm busy. Very busy"

"Zat's vat you alvays zay"

He caressed her face and placed his lips onto hers.

"I'll take you out tomorrow, I promise" he whispered onto her ear

She gave a weak smile.

He gazed into her eyes. _How you look just like her,_ he thought.

Then, the butler approached Draco and Latvia, "For you sir, an invitation" he said handing them a violet and red invitation draped in gold linings with pink ribbons on top.

"From?" he asked

"I could not read it sir, probably made out through a spell"

"From a wizard, you mean?"

"I suppose but I'm not that assured"

Latvia took the envelope and eyed the butler to leave.

Draco took the envelope from her, which she carefully examined.

As he opened it, his heart raced, at the front cover, he could read:

_Granger and Weasley._

Somehow, he knew, this wasn't going to be good news. He opened it and to his horrified anticipation, it was the invitation to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's nuptials. He felt a stroke of weakness attack his body. He dropped the invitation and was left there, standing numb. Hermione Granger, the only person he has ever fell in love with is getting married. Somehow, he hoped he was dreaming, he hoped this was all a lie, but it wasn't. It was his entire fault, why this had happened. He hadn't made a single move to express how much she means to him. What he had done instead was find and woo people who reminded him of her, like Latvia who stared curiously at her dazed boyfriend. She snatched the envelope from him to look at it herself but was disappointed when she could not read anything.

"Zis thing, zis enchanted thing, waz it zay?"

"Nothing, Latvia"

"Nothing? Vhy ave you become all dreary all ov a zadden?"

"No, no, this is nothing" he lied.**

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Sucky or not? Please please please REVIEW. Tell me if I should continue or not? It all depends on the reviews. :)**

**I know im not yet finished with my first fic but hell, this came up and i decided to type it already. So, tell me if i should continue or not.**

**-much, **

**tom's princess.. :)**


	2. I've Moved On

**A/N: There, i continued because of you guys. Thank you for reviewing my work HermioneDraco lover and deaths-NIGHTmare. I appreciate that you guys liked my work. Much thanks also to merovinganwarrior, although, next time, I wish you could log in. :) This chapter's dedicated to thethree of you. Thank you for being my first few reviewers. Hope there'll be more reviews this time :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: I've Moved On**

The next day, Draco Malfoy packed his bags. He could not let this happen to him. He could not let the only person he has ever fallen for, and might even be the only person he will ever fall in love, with marry a bloke like Ronald Weasley so he decided to pay the couple an early visit. After a while, Latvia entered his room, hair sleeked back wearing a black dress, accentuating her curves.

"Drraco, vats vith the bags?" she asked, bemused.

"I told you I'd take you out today right?"

"Yes. And you'll zo it rright?"

He nodded. "Of course. Now hurry along, we'll be late for our flight"

"Ourr flight, Drraco?"

"Yes, Latvia. Our flight. We'll be visiting a friend of mine in France"

"In Frrance? I thought you ave vork?"

"I HAD work. Now, hurry along" he lied. This was more important than his work.

"But I avent packed yet"

"Don't worry, I've heard France is the fashion capital. You can buy there"

"I know zat Drraco. I'm a model, I shuud know zat. But I vant my own zings"

"No, we'll be late" he said firmly.

He called his butler. "Sir, may I take your things?" he asked.

"No, no, no, I can manage" he said then sent his baggage and bags flying "I need my chauffeur. Tell him to use the limousine"

"Drraco. And vho is zat friend of yourrs yourr saying?"

He ceased. He came back to his dazing state. _If you only knew Latvia, if you only knew_

"Hermione and.. Ron" How he despised putting those two names together

"Vil I like zem? Are zay easzzy to befrriend?"

"Yes, they are". _They most certainly are,_ he thought._ They accepted me as a friend even if I have been a bastard._

---

They arrived the airport at half past 11. He kept on thinking if this was a reasonable solution. He had given up his work, which he had been valuing so much for a person whom he loves yet does not know if she will love him back. He is the C.E.O of one of London's largest companies, which meant he had to focus on managing this big and successful company. However, it had to wait. He has to start the life he had ended two years ago at Hogwarts.

---

Hermione was gazing at the wedding gowns her wedding planner had opted her to see.

"This is lovely. Look! Even made by Valentino. Quick, try it on.". She submitted hesitantly.

Hermione stared at her reflection. She was wearing a pink wedding gown with violet ribbons clinging to her bosom. It also had a long and flowing trail, held by Valerie, the wedding planner. _I can't believe I'm really getting married, _she thought. "You are very lucky to wed that Ronald of yours. He loves you so much. I don't know anyone else who would love you like he would" Valerie said, obviously fond of the couple. Hermione stopped, _It seems like he's the only one who's ever shown me love. How I wish that there was that one person who showed me love six years ago. But he never did. I tried to wait for him; he never did anything but ignore and mock me. Now I have Ron. My love. At least, I've moved on. _

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Bad? Okay? Let me know okay? Tell me if i should continue or stop through REVIEWING. :)**

**-much,**

**tom's princess. **

**P.S. if you have time and if you want, check out my other fic, its entitled "Unexpected Anticipation". ; p **

**thanks!**


	3. FalseMalfoy

**A/N: I'm so happy. Thank you, you guys. I really appreciate your reviews. They brightened my day up. Your reviews are the only ones that keep me sane really. I fell dilapidated these days and, well, you guys reviewed. Thank you so much. _Nick-Nack-Black_, _liz, __HermioneDraco Lover_ (thanks once again), _contagiousbeauty_, _deathbychocolates_ and _draco-severus-mmmm_, thanks. **

**To _sapphirerosha_, im sorry, but i really have to put Latvia in and her accent thing, you'll see why but thanks for reviewing. :) **

**To _bus buddie #2_, yeah, i somehow thought that too, but dont worry, ill change the gown. I just thought that the gown should match the invitation (motif thing), but anyway, ill change it if it pleases you. :) For Draco's, well, i cant explain it right now. (smirks) You'll find out soon. :) Thanks though for the review. Really appreciate your suggestion. :) **

**I'll try my best to stay away from cliches. :)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: False-Malfoy**

Draco and Latvia had arrived in France after a few hours. They had reserved the presidential suite in one of France's five star hotels. "I've alvavys vanted to spend time with you 'ere" Latvia said clutching her boyfriends hand. He nodded vacuously. After much inducing from Latvia, Draco gave in and went for a stroll with her along the streets of France.

---

Hermione and Ron were riding on a gondola, confabulating. They were sweet. Terribly sweet in fact that they were snuggling close to each other and their hands were entwined together, like nothing could separate them. It was then that Hermione saw a familiar figure walking past them, across a bridge. A familiar boy with blonde hair and an absolutely well and proud posture except, he wasn't a boy anymore; he's turned into a man. A man who held hands with a lovely, tall, beautiful and elegant woman. "That's Malfoy right?" she asked Ron stunned. Ron looked for the Malfoy-guy his Hermione had just mentioned although, he couldn't find anyone who looked like him. "Malfoy? What could he be doing here? Probably your hallucinating dear." Ron said sweetly. _I can't be hallucinating, I just saw him. It was him. I know. Malfoy and his blonde hair, _she thought. Although she knew what she had just seen she forced to believe what Ron had just said. _I'm dreaming, what could he possibly be here for?_ She thought. Then, she remembered the brunette girl he was with. _A date perhaps? _She thought _yes, a date. _Then, she saw that same figure walk past them again. "Look Ron, it's him" she uttered, hands gesturing to the man. The figure faced them and to her dismay, found a man who looked like Draco but isn't Draco. "See dear, not him".

---

Draco Malfoy had just seen her. The beautiful Hermione, unfortunately with Ron, was riding a gondola. _She's so beautiful, like a goddess. Her hair brushing her face. _His reverie was ceased when Latvia screamed "Drraco! Vat 'ave you done to yourrzelf?". Draco had just performed a spell, which changed his appearance. He needed to, he wanted to stare at her face, the face he hasn't seen in a very long time, the face that resembled his girlfriend's face. He couldn't be seen staring at her, especially with Ron by her side. "I did nothing". It was a blatant lie. "Huh! Vatever Drraco. I do not underrztand your enchanted vorld but I ztill love you". It suddenly dawned onto him that he was so selfish. He had dragged Latvia all the way here to watch him drool over a different girl. He suddenly felt confused, weird and diffident. He wanted Hermione. He needed Hermione. But will she want him back? Latvia here loves him. The only thing is, he doesn't. Will he ever learn to love her back?

---

That night, Ron and Hermione were having dinner at the Grand Hotel. They loved that place. The place was so elegant and the staff was very hospitable and friendly.

"Ron dear, I was thinking. Maybe we could set up a party before our wedding. Probably two weeks before the wedding"

"I was thinking so myself. A party. Guest party. They'd stay at our place perhaps?"

"Or, someplace else"

"What's wrong with ours?"

"No, no, nothings wrong. I just thought that it might be a mess if the party and the wedding would be held at the same place"

"We'll let Sue arrange it." he said giving a nodding smile.

Hermione excused herself so that she could go to the bathroom to freshen up. She was retouching up the rouge on her face when a lady entered. She glanced at her and found her, rather familiar. It was the same lady who was with the "False-Malfoy". She was also freshened up. The lady gave out a smile. Hermione smiled back.

"Hi" she said

" 'ello" the lady responded. She had an accent.

After a quick touch up, she headed outside and to her surprise found a blonde man. The same blonde man she thought she saw a while ago. He was wearing a red polo paired with black slacks. "Malfoy?" she said incredulously

The man faced him. "Hermio.. I mean, Granger?" he said, surprised. _What is she doing here?_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Hate to end it with a cliffy though. Tell me your thoughts throughREVIEWING once again. :) thanks. **

**-much,**

** dilapidated> tom's princess. **


	4. Those Pleading Brown Eyes

**A/N:Thank you so much! You guys made my day so happy even if it terribly sucked. **

**_iluvmyface, iluvharrypotternnancydrew, siriusfanatica_, thanks! new names. really appreciate it. :) **

**_contagiousbeauty_, thank you so much again. :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: Those Pleading Brown Eyes**

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked confused. He asked himself on why she was at the same hotel as he was staying at.

"I'm here with Ron. We're having dinner".

_Perfect, just perfect. She's with him. Well, obviously Draco, they're engaged. _

"How about you? What are you doing here? France? Quite far away from London, now is it" she asked

"I.. uhh.." he didn't know what to say. He then saw Latvia coming out from the lavatory.

"I came here with my girlfriend" It was the only thing he could make out. He couldn't possibly tell her the real reason why he was here.

"Ohh.. So, it was really you who I saw a while ago"

"You saw me a while ago?"

"Yes, except you looked different".

_She recognized me? Did Ron recognize me too?_

"We.." he was interrupted by Latvia.

"Drraco, you know 'er?"

"Yes, yes. She's uhh.."

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. We were school mates" she said holding out a hand

"Well, 'ello. I'm Latvia Schmoule, 'is girrlfrriend" she shook her hand.

"Vell, I'm Russian. So, forrgive me vith my accent" she added.

Hermione stared at Draco. He looked the same as he did before, except, he was taller. No doubt he still looked handsome and his charm still works, that's why he was able to snog that model standing next to him.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" Hermione asked gesturing to the place she and Ron were eating at. "I know Ron wouldn't mind. He'd love it if you guys stay. It's been long since we've last saw you Malfoy"

Latvia looked Hermione in a suspicious way. _Malfoy? I call him Draco. I thought they're friends. _

"Okay" Draco nodded gladly

Hermione walked first. Latvia and Draco were left behind.

"I Vhought you ver friends?"

"We are"

"Malfoy?"

"It's a long story okay, I'll tell you next time".

---

"Ron!" she said slipping her hands onto his neck. "Guess who's here. I haven't been hallucinating" she added.

Ron turned back to see Draco Malfoy walking side by side, with a lovely woman.

"Malfoy's here with his girlfriend" she said excitedly.

He stood up and approached Malfoy with much zeal.

"Malfoy, How're you doing man?" he asked giving him a friendly embrace

"Good. How are you?"

"All's well. Very happy indeed. Hermione and I have been spending a lot of time together. You've received the.."

"Yes, yes, I have" he didn't want to make him finish his sentence. For him, the invitation is odium.

"Congratulations" he pretended. In fact, he didn't want to congratulate him. Draco glanced at Hermione. She was sparkling. Smiling.

"Ahem" Latvia interrupted with an obvious fake cough

"Oh, yeah, this is… Latvia Schmoule, my gi.. Girlfriend" Malfoy introduced, gesturing to the beautiful lady standing next to him.

Ron's face turned crimson.

"Hello, fancy meeting you. I'm .. I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley"

"I know" Latvia said

"You know?" Ron said, eyes widening

"Yes, uhh.. Drraco has mentioned you to me"

_Malfoy hasn't mentioned me to her? He mentioned Ron but didn't mention me? We're friends. He should have mentioned me, _Hermione thought.

---

The two couples sat down by the lobby and had a chat. After quite a while, Draco asked if they wanted to continue their chat at their room. And they did. Somehow, Ron felt uneasy. Draco had been making casual glances at Hermione. Sad though, she didn't return his glances. She was busy holding hands with her fiancé. _I cannot believe Malfoy is here. And I cannot believe how beautiful his girlfriend is, _Hermione thought. She was glad no feeling of love struck her when she saw him. It was a sure sign she's moved on and ready to live life with Ron.

_I cannot believe I'm still here. Damn it! Look at the way she holds him! Look at the way they stare at each other! Damn! I'd give everything up just to be in Weasel's place for even just a day. There's not a chance my reason for this trip would end up, as it should be. Damn it! Why can't I have fallen in love with another woman? Pansy could have loved me back. Well, Latvia here loves me. Shoot Draco! Why fall in love with the mudblood who can't love you when you could have had purebloods who'll love you in return. I guess I should return back to London. This is useless. This is the stupidest thing I have ever done_. His musing was cut when Hermione kept on repeating "Malfoy, Malfoy?". Latvia patted him by his shoulder. "Drraco"

"Huh?" he asked obliviously

"Zey werre telling us if ve'd like to ztay at zeirr place"

"Yes Malfoy, We'd certainly love it. Right Ron?"

"Yes" Ron responded hesitantly.

"What?" He was just in the middle of deciding whether he should return or not.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You know, with the wedding planning and all. Please." she pleaded.

Latvia's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure. We'd love that." He couldn't resist those pleading brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Have to apologize if it's sort of like a conversation chapter. But, I made it longer for you guys. :) Please tell me what you think again through REVIEWING. :) Thanks a lot. :) Your reviews would really mean so much to me. **

**-much,**

**tom's princess. **


	5. The Bloody Phone Call

**A/N: yey! you guys reviewed.. :) Im really glad that there are new names.:) To, _mygothicmoon, HermioneDraco Lover _(Thanks again!)_, isabel, siriusfanatica _(Thanks again and Latvia would soon fit in with them, dont worry)_, SSSRissaTahre_, _slytherin princess 05_ (gee! both of us are princesses.. hahaha!), _roxie black, the lady of the four leafed clover, ca803, dandh, iluvmyface_ (thanks again)_ and deathbychocolates_ (Thanks again), thanks for the great reviews. Plus, thank you so much to those people who keep on reviewing my work. i love you guys:) anyway, here's the next chapter, do hope you like it. :)

* * *

****CHAPTER 5: The Bloody Phone Call**

That same night, Draco and Latvia, together with Ron and Hermione went back to Ronald Weasley's residence. Ron was still uneasy but it seemed to be more obvious now. "Hon, what's wrong?" Hermione asked

Ron forced to smile "No, nothings wrong dear". But something's terribly wrong, unfortunately, he couldn't say it.

---

Their residence was palatial. It was very spacious despite the numerous furniture encompassing the whole entity of the house. It was very much like the Malfoy manor but this was a little less than the manor. The Weasley's had just gotten rich while the Malfoy's have been rich and wealthy since the very beginning which explains why the manor is bigger than this residence they're all staying at.

"I like the place" Draco said to Hermione.

"Yez, yez" Latvia seconded trying to make people notice she was still there. She had somehow been ignored since they met. Draco had been paying less attention to her and it hurt her badly. She loved Draco but she knew he doesn't yet. _I'll do anything to make you love me back_ she thought.

"Thanks Malfoy" she smiled "Just leave your bags there, I'll tell Rosa to bring it up"

"No, no, no. I can manage" Draco said

"Oh, come on" she said patting him gently "You guys are our guests"

Her touch made him shudder. He wished she could do that again.

"No, no, no" he wanted her to touch him again

"Malfoy, I know you can manage but I don't want you to tire yourself" and yes, she did touch him again.

Latvia's eyes suddenly widened.

_She doesn't want to tire me_, he thought_ how sweet of her. Maybe I still have a chance. _

"Oh, alright. But you do know I can use magic. That wont tire me"

"Like I wouldn't know"

Latvia seemed out of place so, she decided to speak up "Do you mind, but I'm rreally frustrated. Ver are ze rooms?" She knew she acted rude but what were they doing to her? _They're rude. Not even heeding me. _

So, Hermione lead the both of them to their rooms. Ron was left behind because he had just received a call.

---

"Hello" Ron said

"You have to come here. It's very urgent"

"What? Come there? Why? What happened?"

"We'll lose the company"

"Lose the company? Bloody hell!"

"I know! That's why it's urgent that you.."

"I'm on leave. I'm getting married in a month. I can't go there"

"This is urgent"

"Can't the boss handle it?"

"He needs you. He was the one who asked me to call you"

"Damn it"

"I.. I can't"

"Your wedding isn't till next month. You've got a lot of time"

"No! You don't understand my situation"

"Don't understand you situation. But I do."

"No! It's complicated. You see there are people here who…"

A different voice responded. It was the boss.

"It's either you come back here and help the company or your fired"

Ron placed the receiver back and slumped into a chair. _Bloody hell. **

* * *

**_

**A/N: So, how was it? I know it's pretty short, but I hope you like it. Tell me if you'd like Ron to leave or not okay? And Find out in the next chapter if Ron will go or not. :) Again, please tell me what you think about the chapter through REVIEWING. Thanks, smuch! Well, since classes has started again (we had a break), my updates might be a little late. But i promise to update as soon as i can. :)**

**-tom's princess.**


	6. The Significant Others

**A/N: Yey! Thanks for the reviews guys! _Sirius Fanatica, Death by chocolates, sssrissatahre, misty queen, hoshi-chan 1, Hermione Draco lover, contagious beauty_, _catcat, jameela, an unsanitary dream and dingdong_! thanks so much:) Here's the next chapter. i made it long for you guys cause you gave me 41 reviews! wow! thanks again.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: The Significant Others**

Ron had no choice. He had too. If he doesn't, he'll lose his job and if he losses that, what'll his future with Hermione be? He doesn't want to depend on the money his family had been earning. He wanted to be independent from them and live life without relying too much. He's a grown man, therefore, he should and must be able to provide for himself, especially now that he's engaged. Engaged to his Hermione, perfect and beautiful.

Ron awaited Hermione's return, hoping he'd have her for himself, without Latvia and Draco accompanying her. She did come after a while, but to his depression, his guests were there too. "Hermione, could I talk to you for a sec?" he said casually

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" she said sitting down.

Draco had observed Ron wanted a one-on-one talk. _But why?_, he thought.

"I was actually hoping that WE talk"

"Oh, okay" Hermione responded as she rose up. _What's wrong with him_, she thought.

"Do you mind guys?" Ron said but obviously, forced to say so.

"No, no, no. Not at all" Draco said, still curious about what Ron wanted to say

"Yez, go on. It'z rreally okay. Drraco and I vill jes head upstairrs" Latvia said, dragging her boyfriend towards the stairs.

---

"What's wrong Ron? You seem depressed."

"Well, yeah, sort of. I.. I have to leave"

"What!" she said stunned

"Yes. I have to leave. I.. Its.."

"What do you mean leave? Are you canceling the wedding?" she said almost in tears

"Hermione, no! I won't do that" he caressed her face. "I cant do that"

"Why are you leaving then?" her eyes expressed great desolation

"Business matters. Cursed business matters"

"But, our wedding? The party?"

"I'll be back here soon. I promise" he brushed the stray hairs from her face and tucked it behind her ear

"When will you go?"

"Sadly, tonight."

Hermione bowed her head down.

"Hey, lighten up!" he found it really sweet and romantic that she felt like this.

"I'll help you pack up then"

"Okay" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. He needed to get something out of his chest but he couldn't. He couldn't find a casual way to do so.

---

"Vat do you zink ze're talking about?" Latvia said as she combed her golden straight hair.

He shrugged

"Now, Drraco, you owe me some explanation. Zey call you Malfoy. Owcome?"

He approached her and was smiling. He wanted to reminisce about the past. To think of what has happened and what caused him to be like this.

"Well, you see, we weren't really friends in the beginning. In fact, we loathed each other" _Actually, they loathed me and I loathed Harry and Ron. Not her. _He thought."I used to taunt them, especially Hermione, I mean Granger" he added

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm not proud of that! I regret what I've done. So much" it was very blatant, his feeling. "We weren't supposed to be friends. We shouldn't actually. It was well—forbidden"

She had a blank look on her face

"You see, I'm a Malfoy-a pureblood while she, she's a muggle-borne wizard"

"A muggle borrn vat?"

"Well, her parents weren't wizards"

"Rron? Arre 'is parents vizarrds?"

"Well, yeah he's pure blood actually. But he's a.. a blood traitor"

She had another confused look painted on her face "Bood Trraitorr?".

"Well, uhhh.. I really don't know" He had to lie. It's just not right to explain that he was related and was with allegiance to such a notorious wizard, Voldemort and Ron's not since his family denied Voldemort. He didn't want her to look at him with antipathy.

She eyed him suspiciously

"But is 'e good at maggic like you arre?"

He smirked.

"And zen, vat else?"

"Well, I befriended he.. I mean, them during our last year at Hogwarts and it turned out pretty good" How he remembered the only reason he became friends with Harry and Ron. Hermione. But he was too late. Too late.

"But vhy do zey call you Malfoy?"

"Haven't I answered that?"

"Noo! You babbled about zem vithout explaining ze Malfoy name"

She was right. His answer did not come in accordance to her question. It even led him to explaining what blood traitors and muggles are. "Well, they called me Malfoy since forever. They probably got used to it and decided not to change it despite our friendship" he said briefly

She smiled and placed her arms around his neck. " 'M soo glad I'm getting to kno' you betterr"

---

Ron was about to leave in 5 minutes. His plane was scheduled to leave in about an hour.

"Alright. All set"

"I want you to take care Ron"

"I will, I will. For you, I will"

She smiled.

_Those beautiful smiling lips. Those sparkling brown eyes. Ill be missing them._

He placed his lips onto hers. They shared an intimate kiss. "I love you" Ron whispered passionately onto her ears.

"Yeah, I love you too"

They exited the room and headed for the guest room where Latvia and Malfoy stayed. Ron had to bid them goodbye since Hermione forced him to.

Ron really needed to say it right now. He couldn't keep it in anymore. It didn't matter if it sounded to out of the blue. He just needed to say it. "Hermione" he said, clutching her hand. "Please think of me when I'm gone"

"What? Of course I'll think of you, honey"

"And please don't believe anything you hear while I'm gone. I want us to stay together"

Suddenly, she felt a small sensation, a cold sensation brush through her whole body. _Could he possibly know I liked Malfoy before?_

"Nothing would keep us from getting married. What made you think that?"

He shrugged

"Listen, I promise I'll think of you every minute of everyday" she said, making him smile.

---

Malfoy was lying down on Latvia's lap as she stroked his blonde hair. To Draco's surprise, the door swung open. It was Ron and Hermione. He saw her. She had a rather unexplainable look on her face. But he was happy cause for the fist time; she gazed at him then turned away when she saw him looking. Ron explained that he had to leave. He still felt uneasy and uncomfortable._ I just hope nothing awful happens_, Ron thought.

_Ron's leaving? Are the gods really planning to cease the wedding_, Draco thought. His spirits lightened up when he heard this. _Maybe, this is all meant to be? Maybe.._ His musing was once again stopped. But this time, it wasn't because of Latvia. It was because of Hermione. She looked so depressed even if she forced to smile. He knew how she smiles and that smile she's wearing is an obvious front. _Too damn selfish, Draco! Look at her! She's.. she obviously doesn't want him to go_. "Why leave? Can't you stay man?" Draco said in response to his thoughts. He didn't want her to feel that way. He couldn't stand to see her that way, sad and lonely. He knew he couldn't make her happy as much as Ron does. How he just wished he could. Ron shook his head.

Soon, Ron was off to the airport, leaving Latvia, Draco and Hermione to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I know this is getting old, but hell, your views are important. So, please tell me what you think. :) Do review. :) I'll update as soon as i can.**

**-much, tom's princess..**


	7. The Promenade

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys:) I appreciate it. I tried my best to update fast despite my hectic schedule. I hope I get more reviews though and more new names, hopefully. :) **

**Today is the official showing of HPGF at our place! Woohooo! Yipdeedooo:) I'm so excited! Can't wait to stare at Draco. Haha! He's so damn hot! I really wish I owned him but it's j.k. rowling who does. She's one lucky woman!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7: The Promenade**

Hermione was lying down on her bed as she thought of what had happened a while ago. She felt really weird during that time. She also felt selfish. Ron was saying his goodbyes and she was supposed to focus her mind on Ron but she didn't. Something struck her when she entered the room Latvia and Draco were staying at. She saw the way Latvia stroked Draco's hair and the way he gazed back at her. The way he was smiling, the way she smiled. They seemed so happy. She didn't know what occurred to her at that time but she felt the feeling- the feeling she has had before she got involved with Ron- come back to her. She forced herself to remove those thoughts on her mind. _I'm getting married for Christ's sake!_, she thought. She sat down by the dresser and started combing her brownish blonde hair. She stroked her hair and those thoughts came back to her again and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hermione went towards the door and opened it. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hi" Draco said with a beaming smile

"Uhh.. Hello" Hermione said awkwardly. It was late and she wondered what he was doing by her room

"You doing something?"

"Not really"

"Do you mind if we take a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds stupid but I uhh.. I can't sleep and I uhh.. I need to walk before I sleep"

"You need to walk before you sleep? Right" she said smiling. It was obvious Draco was making it up "Why not take Latvia?"

Draco's smile faded. "She's asleep"

"Oh, so I'm the last resort?" she teased trying to show that she wasn't depressed but deep inside, she could feel that

"Uhh.. Well, honestly, yes" Draco said seriously, forcing himself not to laugh. He saw her expression and immediately said "No! Of course not! Is it bad if I ask you out for a talk? I missed you." "And uhh.. Ron" he added trying to sound casual

"I missed you to Dr.. Malfoy" she smiled "Come on, lets go" she said, closing the door.

Draco had kept their conversation laid-back and casual. Although talking to her made him want her more, he eased his desire. He couldn't just tell her he loved her because she might reject him. Rejection, which he has not experienced quite often, might happen to him. He is expecting that but he's willing to give it a try for her, even if he knew it might hurt him in a deep manner. She's the only one who he's ever loved. The only one who taught him what it feels like to be in love but it wasn't the usual love he had undergone.

They were now sitting by the bailey, gazing at the open space in front of them. Draco glimpsed at the seemingly oblivious Hermione. _She looks so pretty_, he thought. She turned to look at him and she saw him looking back. She immediately jolted her head back to where it had been before she looked at him. He smiled.

Hermione loved Draco's presence. He made her feel two things; serenity and anxiety, two ironic things, which Draco made possible. Somehow, tonight, he thought of Draco as Ron. _He could be Ron_, she thought,_ but he isn't Ron. _

"So, do you really love Ron?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

She looked at him questioningly. It was a sudden question

"Of course I do" she said reassuringly

He nodded weakly. "He's lucky you know"

She gaped at him with widened eyes.

"I mean.. you and him, you love each other" he forced an explanation.

"Well you and Latvia seem to do so too. I saw the way she was holding you and the way you looked at her. It was so sweet"

He couldn't mutter anything.

"Remember the Yule ball when we were on our seventh year? There were a lot of romances unfolding during that time. It was actually the time when Ron had first asked me out and told me what he had been feeling. Well, I saw you with Pansy. You guys were.. kissing."

"You saw us?" he said perplexed

"Like it wasn't obvious! You were munching on her"

The serious atmosphere had changed into a teasing and happy one.

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"Well, you were munching on Ron too!"

She let out a gasp. "I was not munching on him!" she said pushing Draco from his chair.

He fell but instantly stood up.

"I saw how you kissed him"

"You did?" she asked, questioning on why he was paying attention to their kiss. _I saw him kiss because I was kept on glancing at him. Could it possibly be the same reason? No! Hell, not Draco. He would never. _

"Yes! And more than kissing"

"Uhhhh!" she said, shoving him further to the ground.

"I just.. I was just kissing him. Unlike you who's known for doing things more than you should"

"Doing things more than I should?"

"Oh come on! You know that"

"Pansy, Padma, Lavender, even Fleur and more. You were a very bad boy" she said seductively

"Well, you were a very bad girl too" he mimicked. She smiled. He was so hot as he mimicked her.

Just as he was about to stand up, he bumped his head onto the protruding edge of the wall. "Ow" he said

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Hermione said as she approached him, kneeling beside him and stroking his head. Now she knew how why Latvia was smiling as she touched Draco. She had felt the warmth and the tingly feeling cover her body as she was there face to face with him, touching him, staring at him as he stared back. There was a deep connectionbetween their eyes. It was like everything was coming back to her; how she felt before, how she wanted him and how she wished he was hers. They were silent. Enjoying the intense moment. They could here their breathing like it was their own. Draco was oblivious to the world. He was there, staring at the brown eyes he had always loved. He couldn't believe they were this close. He couldn't believe she was staring back at him this way-so intimate, so passionate, so deep. It gave him feelings, which made him want to kiss her or even, more. He wanted her. He needed her. He was about to give in to his feelings when, the door swung open. They separated. The person who emerged from the door was none other than Latvia. "I uhh.. are you alright?" Hermione said awkwardly.

He nodded hesitantly. "I better go. It's late" she bided, mortified and hoping Latvia had not seen the positions she and Draco were in. "Vat 'appened Drraco? I zot you vere asleep alrready" she said handing out a hand. "I.. I'm fine really. Come on, let's go in" he said. His feeling of depression was very blatant. He wished Latvia had never come. If she didn't come, he could have kissed those lips he desired to taste since the very beginning he laid eyes on her. If Latvia wasn't there, he could have known if both he and Hermione were feeling the same way. And if Latvia wasn't there, he could be hers as she could be his. But no, she was there and Hermione had Ron. The world was not in accordance to his wants. It never was. Before, he wanted to live life normally but due to his family, he couldn't. He also wanted to be an auror, but then again, due to his family, he couldn't. But, the biggest hate he had for the world was that he was born a pureblood from a stringent family forcing him to limit his social calendar to fellow purebloods. He loathed it so much, especially now, the thought on why a pureblooded Malfoy should never fall in love with a muggle-born wizard. He despised himself for following his family's roots. If he hadn't followed it, he could have her. Look at him now, he followed his family's roots yet he still ended up with a person he shouldn't end up with-a muggle. _If only I was a Weasel_, he thought, _then everything could probably be all right.

* * *

_

**A/N: So, how was it? please please please review again. Doesn't matter if your review is short, what's important is that you tell me what you think of the story. Whether you like it or not. :)**

**Hermione and Draco's life are going to get more intense so, review if you want me to update soon. :)**

**Oh, btw, I really need a _beta reader_ to check on my grammar and all, so anyone? PLEASE (with battering eyes). :)**

**-much, **

**tom's princess**


	8. Confrontations

**A/N: So, here's the next chappie. It took quite long because my gran just passed away :( Sad sad sad news. Another sad news is that I haven't watched HPGF yet! Damn it! It's so freakin' depressing! But anyway, I hope you guys like this even though it's a little short. Thanks to my reviewers! Greatly appreciate it! But I do hope I get more reviews. My once avid reviewers seem to be getting lost. :( But anyway, thanks to my new reviewers _supergirl092, an unsanitary dream, jmool and iamnotafreakinggoth. _Just four? ****:( Come on you guys, please review. It makes me happy and it gives me inspiration.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Confrontations**

Latvia awoke alone once again. It has been two days since Draco started acting like she isn't his girlfriend, like she wasn't even there. She doesn't know what happened or what the reason was. All she knew was that Draco was certainly mad or irritated at her for some unknown reason. She took her robe and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a bath, she needed to talk to him. She wants to know what was up with him because it confused and troubled her so much.

Draco has been trying very hard to regain that moment he and Hermione had shared but no matter how hard he tried, she kept on staying away from him. One time when they were alone, he tried to talk to her but was interrupted when the phone rang. It was quite obvious, her act that she said a nonverbal enchantment to make the phone ring. From her face, she had already expected the phone to ring and he noticed that.

Ron had just called Hermione. He has been calling quite often, most of the times actually. He kept on asking how Hermione was and if she still loved him. It was starting to get on her nerves. She wondered why he had to redundantly ask it. It was like he doesn't trust her and it annoyed her. She loves Ron. If she doesn't, she would have given up her feelings for him and flirted with Draco to try and win him over; however, she didn't because she avoided any encounter with Draco to avoid circumstances wherein she couldn't control her feelings. It's positive that she's falling for him once again that's why she tries to stay away from him before she does anything to complicate her relationship with Ron.

---

Latvia descended from the stairs wearing a dress, which suits her perfectly. She looked so beautiful. Draco was staring at her. He couldn't believe how she looked so much like Hermione, although, she was taller. He also couldn't believe that two days have gone by since he had uttered a single word to her. He still felt agitated with her and the way she interrupted his and Hermione's "moment". _Maybe I'm just over acting_, he thought_ maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe that thing we had was nothing. Maybe if I did kiss her, she wont kiss me back. Maybe it was for good that she came, to keep me away from rejection. But Hermione had this look. Looks that I had never seen reflect her face. Her eyes were sparkling. She was so beautiful as her eyes made me melt. No, I'm just fooling myself. It's just me who thinks all this. I.. she.. she doesn't even talk to me right now. She's avoiding me and my company, avoiding every freakin' bit of me. Shit! Now I'm fuckin' confused! If Latvia hadn't come, it would have been settled. Everything could have been settled. I would have known by now if she has feelings for me and if all this makes sense- my coming here to win her over, to make her love me. Latvia! Oh! Damn it! Why did I ever bring you here? Why didn't I just let you stay in London? You're so fuckin' stupid Draco. _

" 'ello Drraco"

He nodded vacuously.

"Drraco can I talk to vyou?" she said sitting down

"I can't. I'm busy"

"Pleasse Drraco. I don kno vats 'appening. Vyou're not speaking to me" she pleaded.

He stood up then went outside, pretended that he didn't hear anything.

"Drracoooo" she yelled catching up to him

"Drrraccoo" she cried once again "Drraco, please, ve need to talk"

"What?" he said, infuriated.

She stopped and looked at him with distraught eyes.

"Vhy arre vyou like zis? I don kno vat I 'ave done to make you trreat me like zis? It iss like I am invisible. Nada! Nothing. Vhy Drraco, Vhy?" she said in tears.

"Vhy arre vyou so empty? Vhy? I do my best to make vyou love me like I love vyou. I love vyou so much Drraco and vyet you.. you make me mizerrable. I vot zis was going to make ourr rrelationship better but no, no, it zidnt. I don know vat to do anymorre Drraco. I don kno' anymorre" she continued sobbing.

Draco saw the way his girlfriend was crying; she was really hurt with what he has been doing. She dried up her tears with his handkerchief and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry Latvia" he thought of himself as the menacing bastard he was before, which he wanted to forget. "I'm really sorry"

She continued sobbing because she couldn't help it. She wanted it to just be a confrontation without telling Drraco how desperately she loved him but it turned out in an unexpected way.

"Stop crying. It'll be all right. I'm sorry" He said, embracing her tighter "I was wrong but your mistaken, I do care for you" he couldn't say so that he loved her, maybe this time he could try. It was true that she loved him so much because he could feel it. _Maybe it's time to give this feeling a rest. I don't have a chance with Hermione. I might never have. Maybe I should just try and love Latvia. She loves me and I could probably learn to love her. _

She was expecting that he would at least say that he loved her, but no, he didn't. This made her realize that yes, he cared but she still has to do more to make him love her.

---

Hermione was taken aback with the sight she saw as she was standing beside a window. She saw Latvia and Draco in a close and intimate embrace. She saw the way he whispered to her ear and they way she caressed her back. It made her very envious. She felt a pang on her chest as she furthermore saw Draco place his lips onto hers. It was like her heart collapsed. She wanted to be that girl Draco Malfoy kissed. She wanted to know how it would feel when his lips would touch hers. Now she was really confused. Ron was there and she has to keep her word with him but how could she if it's Draco Malfoy who keeps on entering her mind. How could she if she wanted Draco too? She couldn't possibly break this thing off with Ron because she loves him, that she knew but it seems like her heart is now and always shared by two-Draco and Ron.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Tell me through REVIEWING? Uhhmm.. I know it's not that intense yet but I promise you guys, it's going to get there. I'm just trying to build it all up. Don't worry; the intense part would soon be posted if you give me more reviews. Your reviews will inspire me to type those chapters. The twists and turns and whatnot chapters will soon come. :)**

**Much,**

**Tom's princess. I really wish it's true**


	9. Lipstick Madness

**A/N: Oh my God! I'm terribly sorry for updating this late. I really am. I just had my third quarterly examination and I had to study. Damn it! It's a good thing that's over! I can finally update! Yey! My most sincere apology to those who have been waiting for the next chapter of my story but were left disappointed because I haven't updated yet. I'll make up by posting 2 chapters at the same time. :) Do hope you guys like it. **

**I just watched this movie entitled _"Return To The Blue Lagoon" _and it was really really nice. Well, it was sweet, although the plot wasn't that developed but, hell, it was a really cute movie. You guys must see that. It was funny, thrilling (especially the shark scene) and ROMANTIC. Hehe.. :) just sharing.. **

**Thanks to my lovely lovely reviewers! I so love you guys!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9: Lipstick Madness**

That next day, Hermione's wedding planner, Valerie came to their house. "If you want things to get settled, we should move as early as possible. That place you desire is very much in demand right now, so if you're determined to spend it there, we should settle things this afternoon" she explained as the three, Latvia, Draco and Hermione sat down.

"So, you mean we might not have that place for the pre-nuptial party?"

"Ve could 'elp vyou, yvou 'noh 'errmionee"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." "Will you help too Malfoy?" she said uneasily

"Err.. Uhh.. Of course" he forced to say

"Thank you" she said, eyes sparkling.

" Okay, so, we'll be heading there this afternoon. Is that okay? It'll last in just a while since it's four of us, plus Sue who'll settle things out."

"Great! Will she meet us at the main office?"

"Oh yeah"

"So, the possibility is better if it's four of us?" Hermione said

Valerie nodded "There's lots of offices and departments for that said place and since you want to reserve the whole place, the more departments and offices you have to visit. If it's five of us, we could be finished in a while. Plus, we still aren't finished with finding you a gown and some other extra stuff, which we have to get and find as soon as possible. We should be finished with everything a day before the said pre-nuptial party of yours or else, it might turn into a disaster; and I know that you wouldn't like that"

"So, I have to finish everything in like, 9 days?"

"Actually, it's 8 if you want the party two weeks before the wedding"

"8 days? How can I possibly…"

"You've got help" Valerie said gesturing to Latvia and Draco

"Their my guests not my help" Hermione said, feeling hopeless

"It's alright Hermione. We'll help. Don't worry. We can do it" Draco said as he laid his hand onto hers

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile

"Thank you so much. You really don't know how much your help would mean to me"

Latvia couldn't understand what she suddenly felt when she saw Draco place his hand onto hers. She knew that they were just friends but she couldn't understand why she felt jealous of Hermione. _Oh, what am I thinking? They're just friends! Besides, Hermione is getting married. I shouldn't get jealous of her. Well, maybe I am jealous but it should be because she's getting married and not because of Draco. _

---

That afternoon, Hermione descended from the stairs and she saw two figures by the fireplace. They were entwined together by a close embrace. Moreover, she noticed that one figure had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. She assumed it was Draco and Latvia. She moved over to the other side so that she wouldn't have to see them making out again, when "Ven vill ve get married Drraco?"

"You want me to marry you?" he said passionately

"I will.. soon" he continued

Hermione ceased, her jaw dropped plus, her eyes suddenly felt like tearing up. Hearing those words form him made her feel depressed. Desolated. She doesn't want him to marry anyone--not now, when she still has these feelings for him. _Not now_. She glanced at the couple once again and although it hurt her to see them kissing, she approached them-- a way to separate them.

"Uhhmm.. guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're going already" she said awkwardly as Latvia and Draco were kissing

Latvia faced her, cheeks red. "Oh, rright" she said fixing up and then retreated to their room. Draco gazed at the weirdly gloomy Hermione and could only mutter the words "Yeah".

She could notice that his lips were smothered with pink lipstick-Latvia's lipstick. She forced to smile even if didn't feel like smiling at the moment. "You've got lipstick on your lips" she said and without further ado, she was whipping his lips with her handkerchief. It was a sudden act. It was like something pushed her onto doing it. Maybe it was because she wanted to get close to him or something but no matter what cause, she was there beside him now. Once again, their eyes were locked into each other's gaze. Instead of Draco making the move, this time, it was Hermione who made a move onto leaning in to give him a kiss. But, they were interrupted when Valerie entered and said "Latvia, Draco, have you seen.." "Oh! It's you. I thought you were Latvia" she continued. She was mortified and Draco could feel it. But despite that, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Hermione had just leaned in to kiss him but, unfortunately, to his adverse luck, was ceased when the wedding planner butted in. This time, he knew that Hermione could probably like him back. _She almost kissed me! She almost kissed me! She almost kissed me! _He thought as he stood up. He was left there grinning to himself as Hermione accompanied Valerie.

* * *

**A/N: So? I know there have been a lot of interruptions (with kissing and all) and it might be getting lame. Is it? Tell me so I would know. :) **

**Tell me what you think through _REVIEWING_. :) It'll make a difference with the outcome of this story. :) How? I'll explain. :) You see, if you send a lot of reviews, I get inspired and yes, I write more and more and more. Which means I can update immediately. So, do review (battering eyes).. :p Anyway, next chapter's up, as I have promised. :) _But, before you click the arrow, leave a little review_. :)**


	10. Coquette

**A/N: Before you start reading, I would like to ask if you have reviewed the previous chappie. If not, please review. :) haha! To those who reviewed my previous chapter, Thanks a lot! I'll be reading your reviews soon. :)**

**TO MY CHAPTER 8 REVIEWERS:**

**Jessica Stone:thank you so much. Well, yeah, she is somehow like fleur. Somehow... :)**

**Jamool: thanks for reviewing so as the concern for my gran. :)**

**dragoneyes5000: your new! thank you:) i do hope you keep reviewing.. :)**

**rolemodelgirlie: sorry for the late update, but here it is, the next chappie.. :)**

**mistyqueen: personally, id chose draco and not ron. haha:) thank you so much for reviewing:)**

**contagiousbeauty: here's the next chapter. hope you like it. thanks for reviweing. i'll be reading your story soon. expect another review from me. :) cause i know the next chapter would be nice... haha:)**

**sssrissatahre: thanks! im glad that you think its suspenseful.. :)**

**forbidden love: thanks so much! you reviewed twice! i so so so love you and your reviews:) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Coquette**

Despite the embarrassing situation that happened to her and Draco, she forced to put it aside because of her and Ron's pre-nuptial party and marriage. They were now on their way to Prima Cortegiano Island's Main Office. Hermione was behind the wheel; Valerie was on the passenger's seat, while both Latvia and Draco were seated at the back. They were conversing about things she couldn't understand. Although, she noticed through the mirror that Draco didn't seem interested. _Is it because of me?_ She questioned, hoping the answer was yes.

And yes, she's right. Draco is in fact out of this world. He was thinking of Hermione and the way she whipped his lips. How he wished that that handkerchief was her lips instead. But still, he was glad that it had happened. He was very glad. Consequently, he was there, oblivious to everything, including the blabbering Latvia. "Drraco! Arre vyou lizening?"

"Drraco!" she said as she gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Yes Latvia dear?"

She smiled. It was cause it is the very first time he has ever called her with an endearing name. Somehow, she became speechless that she couldn't remember what she had been telling him. "Oh, neverr mind Drraco darrling"

---

At Prima Cortegiano Island's Main Office, they met up with Sue, the party planner and settled things out with the directors and the manager. "I'm sorry, but Prima Cortegiano isn't available at that said date. It has already been reserved for a movie shooting", the director said "But, Prima Cortegiano is available three days after so"

"That's good. We'll take that slot. But the thing is, my fiancé and I are planning a two-week pre-nuptial party. Is the place free for two weeks?"

"We could arrange that. And fortunately, there haven't been any reservations yet so it is possible"

"That's good" Sue said "Oh, I'm the party planner by the way so I will be over seeing things there. Am I free to add things to spicen the place up?" she added

"Oh, yes, you are but it should be in accordance to the guidelines and rules"

"How about the security?"

"Our island is guarded with the most efficient security team so, you need not to worry"

"We'll take the slot before anyone else takes it" Hermione said reassuringly

"Could you excuse me for a moment. I'll just get the forms for you to fill up"

The both of them nodded.

Hermione took the photo book and then said "Look at this, you guys, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco and Latvia took the photo book and were in awe as they saw the island. "We'll be having that island all to our selves for almost two weeks!" she said excitedly. Somehow, her eyes strayed to Draco and to her amazement, he was looking back. _Could it be possible that he feels the same way as I do?_

"Yeah, beautiful" he said, although it wasn't the picture that he's describing. It was Hermione.

"Valerie, your gonna go gown hunting right?" Sue said

"Yeah"

"This might take long"

"I know. The processing and all"

"After filling up the form, why don't you guys go ahead? I'll catch up. Although, I need someone here. Might be best if Latvia stays here. That okay?"

"Yez.. iz okay vith me. 'ow about Drraco?"

"Oh, he'll come with us. He'll be in good hands, don't worry" Hermione said suddenly. She didn't know where those words came from but it just came out the way it did. She took a look at Draco who was pleasingly gazing at her. He smiled and she smiled back. Somehow, there was this girl inside of her who wanted to flirt badly with this debonair lad who had been staring at her for quite a while.

The manager came after a while with the forms. Hermione filled it up and afterwards; she left with Valerie and Draco. "Why don't you sit upfront Draco" Hermione flirted

_Draco?_ "Yeah" he responded, beaming. _She's calling me Draco. Does this mean….._

The three of them were headed to Versace because Versace herself had promised to help Valerie with Hermione's gown. On the way there, Valerie kept noticing something. There was something she couldn't explain. She tried to put it aside but she felt the intensity of the conversation of the two people in front of her. There was seduction, flirting and desire. It was pretty salient. Her gaze, his gaze. Her laugh, his laugh. Everything. It also seemed that she was invisible because she remained ignored even if she talked and tried to join their conversation.

---

"Val, dear! How are you?" Versace greeted

"All's fine and well actually. You?"

"Likewise. This might be the lovely Hermione, am I correct. And his fiancé, Ron? Handsome."

Draco smiled. He liked it very much when Versace had mistaken him as Hermione's fiancé. He just wished it was all true, especially now that Hermione has been showing some signs of interest. _Or is it all just me? Maybe she isn't really flirting. Maybe she's just being friendly._

Hermione remained silent. And for Draco, he was surprised because she didn't even give a reaction. None. Like there was no error said.

"Oh, no no no.. This isn't Ron. He's Draco Malfoy, her friend" Valerie said

"Oh! So you're Draco Malfoy! It's nice meeting you. I've heard so much about you're company. Also your girl"

Hermione's head bolted up "Hmmmm?"

"Latvia Schmoule, right?" she said uncertainly

He nodded vacuously.

"Anyways, lets get down to business" she said, dragging Hermione and Valerie to the fitting rooms as Draco followed them from behind

Versace had given her the fourth gown for her to fit. The previous gowns suited her, although, she didn't like it. Well, actually, she did but the thing is that she liked hearing Draco compliment her. She also liked it when Draco said she was lovely so despite liking the gown, she pretended not to so that Draco and she could still have this connection. "You look really lovely" he said once again _I just wish you were fitting that gown for our wedding's sake. But no._ "Thank you Draco"

"You're welcome Hermione Granger"

"Yes, she looks lovely" Versace said

Valerie nodded "This okay with you Hermione?"

"Actually…."

"Yes, yes, you prefer to look at other gowns" she responded

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'll bring the entire wardrobe this time. Come help me Val, dear"

"Take your time" she said sweetly then glanced at Draco.

Draco stood up and approached her. This was his time to move.

"What do you think?" she said before he could utter a word

"As I have said, you look lovely. Gorgeous in fact."

She bit her lip and descended from the platform so she could get closer

"You have always been beautiful Hermione"

Her heart leapt as she smiled

He felt the need to hold her hand so, he did.

She gazed upon those greyish eyes and without thinking, placed her lips onto his.

He was shocked. He had never expected that she would be doing that. He had never expected that he would be able to taste the lips he had long to taste. He had never expected to be in that kind of position. He had never expected it but he hoped for it. Just as he was about to open his mouth to deepen the kiss, Hermione's cell phone rang. To his depression, she ceased and then took her phone. She made a "sorry" like gesture and then seductively smiled at him. When she looked at her phone, her smile suddenly faded. Why? Because it was Ron's name that reflected the phone's LCD screen. Ron was calling.

"Hello"

Draco was gleaming at her. Waiting for her to end the call. He approached her but she stayed away because she didn't want him to hear her. He gave her a questioned look

"I'm alright"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Her responses to Ron were very emotionless and Ron noticed it so Ron who was very much concerned and paranoid asked why she was like that

"Nothing"

Ron then, kept talking about how much he missed her and how he wishes she was with her. In effect, this made Hermione feel guilty with what she had just done. She had just kissed Draco. That was so unlikely of her and she knew it. She couldn't understand and believe what had gotten to her mind when she did that. Consequently, she mouthed "I can't" to Draco. Draco didn't understand it at first but was able to when she heard Hermione say words, which broke his heart. Words he longed for her to say to him but unfortunately were only spoken to her fiancé Ron. The words "I love you". Now he knew, she was just playing with him. Now he knew his speculated thought of her liking him was never going to happen. Never. His ego was crushed along with his heart. His soul felt like leaving his body. He just couldn't accept that after kissing him, Hermione had dared to utter the three words to Ron in front of his face. _Maybe I'm wrong about her. Maybe she isn't the Hermione I thought she was. Damn. I can't believe how much I love her and hate her at the same time. Shit! This is really crappy_ "So, It's all a game right? Good kiss though." he said casually pretending the kiss didn't mean a thing

She couldn't believe he had said those words. She expected something else. _Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed him. What made me think that he liked me? He would never. _"Yes, a game" she said weakly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Versace and Valerie who didn't seem pleased got back.

"Here, here, I have it all"

"I'll just be outside. I'll have a cigar or two" Draco said then left

_He smokes?_ Hermione thought

Draco had stopped smoking for a long time now. It was just an excuse so he could leave the room. He didn't feel like staying there.

"No, no, you don't need to. I'll show you the smoking room" Versace said

"No, it's okay, really"

"Oh, come on. Come on, I'll bring you there"

And they left….

---

"I got a call from Ron while you were away"

Valerie nodded. "What did he say?"

"Well, the usual"

"So, is the wedding still on?" She said out of nowhere. Valerie knew what happened a while ago. She saw their kiss and Hermione answering a phone call. With their conversation, she now knew that the phone call was from Ron. _Somehow poor Ron sensed his girlfriend was cheating on him._ She thought.

"Of course it is" she responded weakly "What made you think that?"

"Things. He loves you Hermione. Don't hurt him"

_Did she see me and Draco a while ago?_ Hermione thought, hoping the answer was no.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? I have been thinking very hard on what should happen this chapter and I do hope that you guys liked the chapter because this took me a LONG time to make up. This chapters is pretty long (Longest chapter I've made for the wedding dance in fact) but, anyway, tell me what you think through REVIEWING. If you want me to update soon, do review. :)**

**p.s. I'LL BE UPDATING UNEXPECTED ANTICIPATION SOON.. :)**

**-much, **

**tom's princess**


	11. weird and screwd thing that happened

**A/N: waaaaaahhhh... as you may have noticed, i havent updated yet. sooooo sooo sorry. its really shitty. i really miss makin my stories but i cant. the laptop broke down. well, actually my brother did something awful to it. it sucks...! its so freaking terrible... well, for me it is... damn! anyway, you can read my profile and stuff so that you'll know when i can update. BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE ONCE EVRYTHING'S OKAY. I PROMISE.**

**-much saddness,**

**tom's princess**

**P.S. in case your wondering how i posted this, i went to the internet cafe and stuff. i cant possibly type my story there cause people there are very very ooooozzzissss... they'll keep on looking and looking at the computer im using. anyway, there. **

**:c**

**:c**

**:c**


	12. Black

**A/N: there! ive updated! woooohoooo! anyway, my laptop still isnt fixed, its still one crappy, useless shit. uhhmm but i sneaked onto my cousin's computer so i can type this up... its for you guys:) thanks so much to those who reviewed! i so love you so muchhhhhh! you know who you guys are... i havent got much time, so i cant mention all my reviwers... you've grown and im so happy about it! really happy! thanks so much! btw, i'd like to say a simple thank you thing to my beta reader-_aznchic2009_. thanks! without you, this story would be a piece of grammar errored shit. thanks. to my reviewers, thanks again...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Black**

Hermione had been busy for the past two days. She had been

checking on the party set-up non-stop. Although this time, she was by herself,

unaccompanied by Draco Malfoy and Latvia Schmoule. She was mortified with what

had happened between her and Draco two days ago, plus in addition to that, she

felt that it would be very cruel of her to be doing that again. She felt that if

she spends more time with Draco, she'll fall in love with him even more

and that, she wanted to avoid. She wouldnrquote t want to be caught up between

some serious love triangle before she gets married. Although this time,

sherquote s having doubts with her soon-to-be-marriage with Ron because of

Draco. She has always loved Draco, even longer that her love for Ron, but the

thing is he doesn't even like her. He just thinks everything's a

game. Just like what he did two days ago. _Draco is very different from_

_Ronald. So is the other way around._ She thought.

Draco had been spending an awfully lot of time with Latvia now. Draco

couldn't take the awkward silence every time he and Hermione pass by each

other. Which is why he prefers to spend it the days outside, sightseeing with

Latvia. He was convinced that he could never sum up to Ron's capabilities

in loving Hermione. He also wanted to return to London. However, Latvia forced

him to stay because they were now on good terms and not fighting and all. par

---

After a grueling day with an appointment with the hairstylist and gown designer,

Donatella Versace and Prima Cortegiano Island, Hermione got back home,

exasperated. She placed her bags on the couch where the maids took it and placed

it upstairs.

"God, that was one hell of a day," she muttered

Latvia, who was in the living room with Draco, said "Zat's

life."

Draco didn't even bother to look. He really needed to get her out of his

mind. _Damn it Draco_, he thought, _Stop showing signs of interest. You_

_have no fuckin' chance with her._

Hermione sat down in front of Latvia but then Draco stood up.

"Ihave to go take a bath."

"Bat, vyou've taken a bath jas hours ago,"Latvia

said confused.

"I want to. Okay dear," he said he retreated to the

room.

Two things struck Hermione in this conversation. One was that it was obvious to

her that Draco was avoiding her. _But why?_ She thought,_I should be the_

_one avoiding him. He thought everything was a game._ The next is that, Draco

had called Latvia "dear" in front of her face. He was really

making things more complicated. Now, she got really jealous of Latvia. Plus, she

demanded an explanation from him. _How dare he say those words to her right in_

_front of my face, after the kiss!_ she thought_. But then again... _Her

thoughts were interrupted when she felt her head suddenly exploded. The ache was

so terrible that she screamed.

Draco, who was upstairs, pretending to be taking a bath suddenly, heard

Hermioner's voice piercing the air. He immediately ran downstairs,

forgetting about his"ignore-Hermione-plan". He then saw a

cringing Hermione who was being helped by the panicking Latvia and several

nannies. _Oh, shit!_

Draco ran to Hermione's aid. "What happened?"

"She.. She zaddenly screamed. I don' 'now vhy. Bat she.. she

screamed," Latvia panicked. "Drraco! Vhat vill ve

do?"

"Call a doctor! An ambulance, whatever!" Draco screamed.

Immediately, a nanny dialed Doctor Smither's number.

Hermione could feel the pain really badly. It was like something was eating up

her mind. Another thing was that she felt her lungs compressing, forbidding her

to breathe well. She didn't know what was happening to her but she was

aware of what was happening to Draco, Latvia, and the other nannies. She could

see the worry in Draco's eyes. She could see his eyes almost in the verge

of tearing up. She could see the panic on his face as he held her hand.

"Hermione, you can make it. Don't worry, the doctor will be

here. You have to make it!" He sounded very worried and there was love

in his voice, not hate. _If I die, it would be okay. _She thought, _at_

_least I died with his hands holding mine and his eyes looking into mine._

Then everything went black and all she could hear was Draco yelling "NO!"

as Hermione closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? i need commments and reviews... :) do leave a little review so it'll motivate me to write and update sooner despite my computer problem.. :)**

**btw, i know im not yet even in the middle of my story but i thought of a perfect idea for a sequel. what do you guys think? i want to keep the idea secret but i want to share that there will be alot of twists amd turns... what do you think? tell me through reviewing. if you want to probably add up ideas for the sequel, you can email me.. :)**

**much,**

**tom's princess...**


	13. Again

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely lovely reviewers:) i so love you all. I cant mention all of you cause i havent got much time but i'll mention you all the next time i update. its our lunch period here and ive got alot of things to do so i have to keep it short. thanks to all of you! i really appreciate it.. :) You know who you guys are... PLuS, to my beta, _aznchic2009_-thanks for the editing... **

**Oh, btw, our laptop is sort of fixed already so i can update sooner although there is one other problem, the freakin charger isnt working but hell, i'll find a way to fix it all up... :) Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Again?

Hermione Granger awoke to a cold and blunt room where a dark figure sat near the window sill, staring blankly outside. She wondered who it could possibly be but her musing was ceased when the person faced her. It was Draco Malfoy looking desolated and miserable.

"Draco" she said weakly

"Hermione! You're awake!" He approached her and sat by her bed side.

"I was so worried, Hermione. It was my fault, all my fault," he said. "I really thought I'd lost you there. I'm really sorry." He then gently touched her silky face.

She bit her lip because Draco was acting so passionate and loving which is why she couldn't utter a single word. She loved his touch, the way he gazed at her and, the way he said he was worried about her. She just loved him.

"You're sorry? For what? It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault," she explained.

"If I had helped you for the past few days, none of those things could have happened. I almost lost you, Hermione, I almost did. I don't know what I'll do if that ever happens," he said, in the verge of tearing up.

She smiled. She sensed the love in his voice and it made her feel wonderful; like everything would vanish and she wouldn't give a damn as long as sheand Draco are together.

"It's not your fault, Draco. It really isn't. If it's someone's fault, it's mine. Believe me, it really isn't your fault"

"How do you know when you don't even know what happened to you"

"I just had an anxiety attack or something. It's nothing that devastating; nothing to blame yourself on"

"No, it was not an anxiety attack, as you were probably presuming" he paused. "You've been out for three consecutive days, Hermione. You had a heart attack and your body system started failing you. You almost died Hermione" He said as tears started flowing from his cheeks.

"I did?" She was shocked with the news. So that meant that she has been lying in this bed for three days because she almost died. _Holy shit._

"I'm really glad your awake now," he said, tightly gripping her hands.

"Please stop crying, Draco. I really don' t want to see you crying. Please stop." She found it really weird that Draco was crying because of what happened to her

"I can' t help myself Hermione, You don' t know how bad I felt, how awfully bad I felt. How so damn terrible I felt as I saw you, just lying there with a 50 percent chance of survival, unaware of what I have deep inside of me. How cursed I felt as you lay there, engaged to someone else, who's in the middle of no where, while here I am. Here I fuckin' am, waiting for you to wake up and hoping you could still find out how I truly

feel" He pause, staring deeply onto her teary eyes. "Hoping you'll know how much I truly love you," he added.

_This is all a dream he loves me? He really does love me? You don't_

_know how much I' ve loved you, Draco. I really do_. " I…I" she muttered, unsure of what to say to his sudden statement.

"I know my timing is awfully bad and you don't have to say you love me, the same way I love you. I just want to know if I still have a chance, a chance to fill even just a small space in your heart" _How stupid of you Draco! She's fuckin' getting married. But wait,_ _was there just something in her eyes a while ago? Her words, her everything, it implied something that I have been wishing to come true. _He thought.

_There he said it again. He loved me. But I do love you_, she thought, _more than you probably love me and more than you' ll ever know _

" I..I.." still, muttering.

"It's Ron isn't, it? You...you love him, don't you?" He stood up and then retreated to his original place with his face away from her. " I know I may not match up to him, but I can try, Hermione. I can try..."

"Draco, I…." she stood up, although, it was hard.

"I…" she paused, suddenly, thoughts rushed onto her head.

There was Ron, Latvia, her friends, Ron's friends, her family, Ron's family.

"I.. I care about you, Draco. I care a whole damn lot about you"hose were the words which she forced to say. She must put in

mind the many people who expected that she and Ron would get married. She must

put in mind her family, her friends, and his family and friends. But she loved

Draco so much, too

"Care?" He said turning around to look at her.

"Draco.. I.." She said trying to form more words.

"No, it's okay. I expected too much from you. Of course I wouldn't get the same response as I wanted to. You're getting married for Christ's sake! How stupid of me, really, to even have the guts to tell you how I truly feel about you. After all, you're getting married! And not to me. I' m sorry. I'm just making things more complicated for you, I suppose"

Yes, she was getting married, but she's also in love with another person. And that person wasn't her fiancé.

"Draco, please…. I know I'm getting married but..." She was confused. She didn't know whether she should tell him or not. This was her chance to tell the only person she has ever loved her genuine feelings for them. "I… I lo--" She was cut short when Latvia entered, bringing in fruits and flowers.

"Ohhh! You'rre vell alrready!" She said smiling. She sensed the apprehension in the atmosphere so she asked, "Vat's 'rong"

"Latvia...could we have some time alone for a moment?" Hermione said, wanting to hit Latvia in the face. She keeps on intruding on them when they were by themselves.

Latvia's smile turned into a frown "Vhy?" This time, she felt a certain feeling from Hermione which caused her to become a little ire.

"No need Latvia. She just needs some rest. Please do rest Hermione. You need it because Ron's arriving tomorrow; he called me. You don't want you're fiancé to worry, now do you? You don't ant to worry the person you love so much. You don't want to worry the

fuckin' lucky person that you fuckin' love so much. You don' want to worry the fuckin' person I…" he ceased. _Envy, want to be, hate, because he has you _He thought

"Drraco, it's vyou 'ow needs ze rrest. You've been 'ere since she 'as gotten 'ere You 'avent even got back to zer rrom forr rrest. I'll stay 'ere and watch 'er. You go on and rrest." She said quietly to him but Hermione heard it. She was noticed that something might be going on and she wanted to avoid further unlikely speculations.

As the two got outside, Hermione resided back to the bed and then tears suddenly started to roll down her cheeks. She felt so pathetic. _He watched over me the whole time _She thought

When she was lying down, tears still falling down, Latvia entered. She took a seat near the television and turned it on. It was the first time the television was used since Hermione got confined to the room because all Draco did when he was there was watch over the one true person he loved.

* * *

**A/N: so, how was it? tell me what you're thinking through revieweing okay:)**

much again,

tom's princess


	14. Ron's Comeback

**A/n: There! Here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long cause I've really been busy for the past few weeks/days. Defense, quizzes, long tests, practical exams and loads more. Anyway, I made sure I updated this time, now that my load has diminished. I do hope you guys like it. To my beta-aznchic2009, thank you, once again. :)**

**To my lovely reviewers, thank you so much! 94 reviews? That's a lot:) im really really glad that im getting good responses.. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Ron's Comeback**

Hermione saw Draco, once again, by the windowsill as she opened up her eyes. She felt her stomach go topsy-turvy, because she was anxious about what might happen. The night before was a very unraveling and onerous one. Knowing that Draco had the same feelings made her want him even more. But the fact that she's getting married in a couple days prevents her from doing so. _Today would be Ron's arrival,_ she thought. _I should be zealous. But why am I not?_

Not only does she want to objurgate herself, she also felt that she was in a very muddled state. She wanted to explain to Draco her real feelings, because she couldn't bear the sight of him grieving because of her; although, it will only make things worse. She loves him but she shouldn't; she's getting married. And he loves her but he has a wonderful girlfriend that loves him. Of course something's going to happen if she doesn't put a stop to her insanely, fortuitous rumination regarding her uncontrollable feelings for Draco. _This must come to an end _she thought. _I shouldn't be hurting people. I shouldn't hurt neither Ron nor Draco. _But, she already made a poignant Draco Malfoy.

Draco stared outside, once again. It was his daily routine when he's at the hospital, because he wanted to muse about things, wonderful or not. But, right now, all he thought of were his and Hermione's confabulation last night. He couldn't believe he actually admitted his feelings for her. _It was very foolish of me to have done that _he thought._ Not only did I get a response I didn't want, I also lowered my pride for the very first time. The whole reason why I'm bloody here is so I could get her back but that seems impossible. Hermione is not a sinister person who would abandon her groom in the middle of her wedding. Or will she? I'm hoping that she will but I know she won't._

His musing paused. _Why am I acting like this? I wasn't like this during my first year at Hogwarts. Nor in my second year. I was strong and vacuous. Maybe father was right about teaching me to be emotionless. Maybe having no emotions would be better than having them at all, because if I didn't feel a thing, this won't be hurting so much or even be happening! Maybe I should remain as the first and second year Slytherin boy once I was. Maybe? But I…_he paused again, realizing a sudden thought. _Why and how did I fall in love with her in the first place?_ He couldn't find an answer.

After so, he heard a grumbling sound in the lavatory. _Ron doesn't deserve Hermione, _he thought. _He wouldn't have come back if I didn't insist that he should. If she wants his presence more than mine, she'll have it. What matters is that she gets well. _Then, the lavatory doors opened and out exited Ronald Weasly.

Ron had arrived quarter an hour ago to the hospital as he found Draco and a sleeping Hermione alone. Even if he was ecstatic, he finally came back, he was fretful of how terrible Hermione's state is so as the events and happening that's been going on while he's away. Ron's final words to Hermione were still in his mind and he was hoping Hermione followed it. "Malfoy, thank you for coming to Hermione's aid," Ron said gratefully.

He nodded, "It's no big a deal." Somehow, he sensed Ron wanted him gone so he could have some time alone with Hermione. He didn't want to but eventually he was forced to do so. "Uhhm.. I'll go ahead." He bade him and when Ron thought he would say nothing more, Draco, out of no where uttered, "You're a very lucky man Weasely. Congratulations."

Ron couldn't understand why he said that but nevertheless, he said, "Thank you."

Hermione, who was surprised to hear Ron's voice, heard it all. She heard the conversation of the two people making her euphoric and making her life a complicated Sam hill (hell).

* * *

**a/n: So, there.. Ron has arrived.. hmmmmm…. What's in store for the three lovebirds? Plus, Latvia too…. Now that he's back, things will certainly change and tensions will be made. Hmmmmmm… Find out what happens in the next chapter, guys:) Btw, the plot starts to thicken! Plus the twists and turns:)**

**Oh, and, sequel anyone? Tell me if you want one or not cause the ending of this story is in your hands guys….. :) **

**I'd really appreciate reviews… thank you!**

**Much, **

**Tom's princess**

**P.S. do check out my new stories, THE MASKED VALENTINE AND C'EST LA VIE if you have time.. :) thanks!**


	15. Can Explanations Turn Back Heads?

**_a/n: howdy guys! I know, and I'm guilty for posting this uber late. Truly sorry! I really am. If you know what I'm going through right now, you'd understand. But, anyway… I'm a bit well, disappointed with my last chappie.. was it that bad? I think I only got 5 reviews? Buhu.. :( anyway, please please leave a review cause well, reviews do help in expediting chapters. You don't know it but, it really does inspire the author.. :)_**

_**Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You guys make me sane:) This chapter's for you! **_

_**Forbidden love**_

_**Dragon eyes 5000**_

_**Dramioneshipper**_

_**Draco-severus-mmm**_

_**And**_

_**Julie-wah! Didn't know that. Im not from france so, hehe… a little blooper but it's a fanfic so I guess I can invent right:) thanks for informing me though.. :) glad you like my story..**_

_**I haven't had my beta, michelle proofread this because I wanted to post this asap so, forgive me for the errors..**_

_**I'd like to say hi to dani and kristal:) I miss you guys..

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14: Can Explanations Turn Back Heads?**

Yesterday was a prosaic day for Hermione despite the return of her fiancé. She convinced herself that she should give her full attention to him but her mind always drifts away. It flies to thoughts of her and someone else, someone else who had always made her heart beat in a different manner. Ron tried to be lovey-dovey on her but she utterly refused to respond in the same way for her disappointment still overpowered her. She realized that Draco's statement did make sense, total sense in fact. Ron was to be her husband yet he was nowhere near her in times when she needed his presence the most. It was Draco who abuts her bedside while she lay in the hospital.

"Darling! D'you want tea or anything to drink?" Ron asked ceasing the silent ambience

Hermione remained silent, dazing vacuously, as her eyes focused outside.

"Hermione!" he cried _Why isn't she responding? _

Jolting her head impetuously, "Huh?" she said, coming out of her dreariness

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am" it was a lie

"You haven't been yourself lately, you know"

"Well, you were gone for too long, you probably don't know me anymore" it was an irrational response but, it was a reflection of how she felt towards him.

"Don't be silly 'Mione! I know you! I've known you since first year! How can I possibly forget you and your.. your whole self?"

No response

"Look, something's horridly wrong here. You aren't talking to me. And.. and yesterday, I at least expected that you'd welcome me in an endearing manner but, no, you left me sitting by the couch, heedless, invisible, ignored like I'm not even there" he paused and approached her "I don't know why your acting like this but please Hermione, please tell me why I feel rejected and disregarded". Ron had some speculations but he snubbed them for it was very formidable.

She sighed, not knowing what to say. "I.. I just.. Well.. Let's just say someone talked sense into me"

"Huh? Who?"

"Can you let me finish Ron? Please"

"Sorry" he apologized, feeling anxious

"Well, I am starting to feel that I am of no importance to you…"

"Oh, but you are!" he interrupted

"Ron, let me finish" curtly polite. "I just realized that, yes we're getting married but…"

"Are you adjourning the wedding?" he interrupted again, hands trembling.

She gave him an unsatisfied look, "Ron!"

"Sorry", he bit his lips

"But I don't really feel secure, d'you know what I mean?" _This is uncomfortable, admitting yet not admitting what I truly feel._

"Secure?"

"C'mon Ron! It's been days since I've been confined and no word from you!"

"What! Honestly Hermione! Honestly! Your cell phone was always off! I even tried calling the house but no one seems to answer! No one answered the phone till Malfoy did, three days ago. And that's when I found out you're in the hospital. That's when Malfoy explained what happened to you. I tried rushing back to get to you but I couldn't get a ticket till yesterday. You are important to me Hermione. Very important"

"But…"

"I really wanted to return as soon as I can, but circumstances prevented me. I didn't even want to go there, remember? I wanted to be with you and help you with the wedding preparations." He paused and knelt down, holding her hand, "I'm really sorry you're here now. This is my entire fault."

_This is very much familiar. _Hermione thought. _Those were somehow the same words Draco uttered, **"I was so worried, Hermione. It was my fault, all my fault," he said. "I really thought I'd lost you there. I'm really sorry."** _Suddenly, it all came back to her, **_"I can't help myself Hermione, You don't know how bad I felt, how awfully bad I felt. How so damn terrible I felt as I saw you, just lying there with a 50 percent chance of survival, unaware of what I have deep inside of me. How cursed I felt as you lay there, engaged to someone else, who's in the middle of no where, while here I am. Here I fuckin' am, waiting for you to wake up and hoping you could still find out how I truly _****_feel" He paused, staring deeply onto her teary eyes. "Hoping you'll know how much I truly love you," he added._ **Those words made her heart melt. _Shit! I'm acting like a whore! I'm getting married! And Ron's.. Ron's _She couldn't find the right words. Why couldn't she get Draco off of her mind?

"Hermione, believe me…"

"But.. You.. I.."

_Hold on, didn't she say, "someone talked sense into me?" _Ron thought. "But you believe in someone else?" he said, assuming his worst fears

_So, he knows.. He knows about me and Draco.. _"Ron, let me.." she sat down to further explain her side but was interrupted AGAIN

"I told you not to listen to anything! I told you not to believe in anyone!"

_Oh, so that's what he meant. _Her heart and soul gave a sigh of relief. "But I believe in you Ron.. I believe in you now" she concluded, wanting to end their petty argument for it might lead into a deeper disagreement she might regret later on.

Suddenly, there was a knock that both of them heard, forcing them to put a halt to their growing intense little revelation. Ron approached the white painted entrance hall and opened the door, to his surprise, it was an unexpected visitor.

Draco hadn't returned to the hospital since Ron arrived yesterday. He felt that he would be a nuisance to the seemingly wonderful and perfect couple. Although, he did want the two to go separate ways. Thoughts of him and Hermione, Hogwarts and post Hogwarts, kept pestering him the whole time. Getting her beautiful face out of his mind seemed impossible. _Hold on, why am I acting like this again? Why cantI freakin get over the fact that i should move in? I'm so pathetic. But I love her. _Thoughts of her and Ron talking, kissing, cuddling encompassed his mind _I shouldn't love her. I shouldn't love her. I shouldn't! She's getting engaged and I can't do anything about that. Nothing. Even holding off the phone calls didn't do anything. Even confessing my love. Nothing. Nothing. I shouldn't love her. _Thoughts of her came back but, he forced to push them away. _Starting now, I want to forget I ever loved her. I'll go crazy if I don't._

_

* * *

_

**_a/n: so, how was it? Don't forget to leave a little review. :) It'll be appreciated a lot. Aren't you curious who the surprise visitor is? Will Draco really stop pursuing Hermione? Find out in the next chapter.. :)_**

_**Much, **_

_**Tom's Princess**_


	16. The Golden Trio and The Improved Couple

**_A/n: Okay, this is the next chapter... An improvement to me: I didn't update late. :)I dont know when i can use theinternet again so i posted thiswithout having my beta proof read it again because i didnt want to disappoint you guys.. I'll repost the edited story my beta michelle will send me when i get to use th einternet again:) _**

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:) love you all! you made me happy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Golden Trio and the Newly Improved Couple**

Wearing a bluish white polo shirt, fashionably scrumy black hair and a grin on his face, Harry appeared from behind the door. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed, giving him a tight embrace "Haven't seen you in a while" he continued

"Oh, my God Harry! All the way form London?" An astonished Hermione said. It has been long since the three spent time together and were hailed as the golden trio. In fact, Hermione had completely forgotten how debonair and handsome her best friend was. As she sat there, staring at him, lips curved in a perfect smile, she noticed how Harry looked dashing in his unusual yet professional attire. And to Ron, well, he looked exactly like the Harry he met 7 or 8 months ago, he didn't remember. Harry approached Hermione to give her an embrace, an expression of care and love towards the best friend he hasn't seen, laughed, cried and talked with for nearly two long years

Since their graduation, the golden trio had parted ways. Hermione moved to France despite her relationship with Ron while the other two stayed in London. Hermione thrived to be successfully independent because the death of her parents made her realize that she was alone. Her parents died during the war, in fact, they were the last couple Harry's adversary and nemesis managed to hex the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Ron and Hermione underwent a relationship which muggles call, "long-distance relationship" for a month or two and they soon understood that it did not work for them, causing their break up. Fortunately for Ron, who was appointed Vice President in his company, was assigned to govern another branch of his corporation in France where his dearly beloved Hermione resided. In a week's time, he eventually got there and hooked up with her again. And now, they're getting married. Harry who is currently an Auror/ Entrepreneur/ International Quidditch player/ Writer is married to Ginny Weasley, making Ron his brother-in-law. Small world, ain't it? He and Ginny had a civil wedding, not a big fat wedding ceremony, several months after Ginny graduated because Harry wanted to prove that he was in fact ready to marry her despite his hectic schedule. It was actually a sudden marriage proposal that Ginny did not expect.

"I came as soon as I found out" Harry explained "Heart attack? That's a stretch!"

"How'd you find out?" Hermione asked "Ginny?" She said eyeing Ron flagrantly, implying Why-did-Harry-get-here-immediately-and-you-didn't.

Harry nodded

"When?" she managed to smile despite her irritation towards Ron

"Yesterday actually. Ginny told me yesterday"

_BUSTED!_ Ron thought, wanting to shove Harry aside cover his mouth and tell him to cease, well, not really.

"You got a ticket that fast?" Hermione asked obviously wanting things to lead into a specific answer

"Well, I am a wizard now, aren't I?" he said, confused

"And that's exactly the reason Ronald!" Hermione spat

Ron was left dumbfounded, unable to vindicate himself.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked, still bemused

"Don't mind it Harry" she smiled sweetly then sighed, "I really missed you Harry! It's been how long? Two years since I've last seen you! I mean, I've seen you in magazines, televisions and books but.. You don't know how happy you've made me"

"I know, two loooong years. When I found out about your hospitalization, I got terribly terribly petrified so even if I actually have this boring photo shoot today, I cancelled it"

"How are you and Ginny?" she questioned

"We're fine actually, she's pregnant, which is why I didn't bring her with me"

Shocked, astonished and in awe, "Whoa! She is!" Hermione and Ron said in unison

Harry nodded, proud.

Hands clasping her face, mouth dropping open with a huge smile on her face, "Harry! Oh my! Congratulations! I can't believe that you're already a father!" she exclaimed clapping her hands afterwards

"She's pregnant? Since when Harry? How come neither Ginny, mum, nor dad tell me about that?" Ron said, incredulously

"I dunno, maybe it skipped their minds? But the doctor said she's two months pregnant."

Hermione stood up, jumped up and down while holding Harry's hand "Oh, Harry!" it was obvious, her euphoria for him.

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry cried in concern "You shouldn't be jumping, you know" Ron continued

"I can't force myself to not feel happy Ronald"

_What's with the 'Ronald'? _Harry thought "Oh, come on, enough about me, how about you guys? How's the prepping going on?"

Silence.

"Guys?" _There's something fishy here_

"Err.. It's fine, fine" Ron said, glancing towards Hermione "You're coming to the pre-nuptial party, aren't you?"

"Of course I will! I won't miss it for the world!"

---

It was final, Draco will cease his frivolity towards an engaged woman. He pushed his ruminations about Hermione aside and imprinted four words forcefully. The four words, I don't love Hermione. Latvia, who just came out of the shower covered up in her bathrobe headed to the cabinets when Draco called out her name

"Latvia.."

She turned her head and then Draco walked towards her, gave her a tight embrace and whispered the words "I'm sorry" sweetly to her ear. His voice was tender, loving and concerned. Like he was really in love. A voice that would make a girl go crazy. A voice so sultry that Latvia felt goosebumps all over her body.

Heart smiling, she asked innocently "For what?"

He just smiled and afterwards, kissed her abruptly.

Her heart skipped a beat, _Ven vas ze last time 'e kizzed me? An' not me making ze first move to kizz him?_ She didn't want to break the moment, the moment she had been longing for, the moment she had long awaited to happen in France. The moment where they'll share a passionate dream, like what lovers do in France, the city of love. City of opportunities. Their soon to be city, where they'll be oblivious to the world. Just the two of them. Sharing her dream. Just when she expected him to caress her, he turned back and moved his way towards the couch. Sadly, away from her.

"Arre ve going to ze 'ospital tozay?" She said, hoping to bring him back to her

"Do you wanna?" seductively cute.

"Vell, iz up to vyou" she said playfully

_I'll visit her and try to start forcing myself to feel prosaic towards her _"Okay, lets visit Hermione" Saying her name made his heart beat in an unusual way again. _This is gonna be hard._

---

As the both of them walked towards the room Hermione and Ron were staying at, although Draco tried to force the sudden appearance of Hermione in his mind, thoughts of her always seem to shroud his head. _Don't bloody hell think of her!_

Latvia and Draco's hands were entwined like vines when they entered. To their surprise, it wasn't only Hermione and Ron who were confabulating. There was another person, a familiar person, Harry Potter.

The three heads turned towards the door, Harry in shock and confused, eyes turning towards Ron then back to the two.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?" It all came back to him, their Hogwarts year. It was such a pleasant memory. Although, he wished he could turn it back and replace his derisions towards Hermione with friendship and love. Great, amazing, eternal, passionate love. _Hold it! Don't think of her!_

"What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here?"

"Came to visit Hermione, here"

"Oh"

"You?" Malfoy still wasn't answering his question

"Visiting France" he lied, again.

"Ve arre actually ztaying at ze 'ouse of Rron an' 'ermione" Latvia butted in wanting to be introduced.

"Oh, uhh.. This is Latvia Schmoule, and this is Harry Potter, a friend of mine from Hogwarts."

She smiled. He didn't initially but smiled afterwards.

"Vyou look soo familiarr" she said "'ave ve met bevorre?"

"I don't think so" he said

"He's an International Quidditch player Latvia, you know, appears in the magazine, telly and whatnot. That's why you probably think he's familiar" Ron interrupted

"Oh, I zee"

"She's your?" Harry asked stupidly even if it was quite blatant that she was his girlfriend. He wanted assurance.

Draco glanced at Hermione who was lying down. _Poor Hermi.. No, Don't think of her! Don't mention her name! _"She's my girlfriend"

Hermione's heart stopped. Those words made her cringe. She hoped those words would be meant for her, unfortunately, it was not. Seeing their hands interlaced like ribbons made her question if Draco really did love her, like he said. _I hope he does. But hopes are just hopes, they're not reality_

"Oh" Harry said vacuously

Silence.

Draco glimpsed at Hermione. Why was there a frown on her face? _Stop looking at her._

"Uhh.. Ron, D'you know where the cafeteria is?" Harry asked "I'm pretty hungry"

"Uhh, yeah, I'll show you" Ron said.

Both bided their companions, Hermione, Latvia, Draco.

"'Ow arre vyou?"

"I'm fine" she forced to smile _Why didn't Draco even ask how I am?_

---

Somewhere over a certain place, two people were talking

"You better do something about that"

"I will, but I don't know how"

* * *

**_A/n: How was it? Is it getting boring? Cause I'm noticing that my reviews are getting fewer.. :( Anyway, I've finally explained that little something I've been well, keeping from you guys. A little revelation on why the two are in France and what's happened to the golden friendship of the three. I'd really appreciate reviews :) THE PLOT THICKENS, you just don't know how thick yet………. (Sinister grin) _**

**_Ps. Aren't you curious what that cliffy is:) (Sinister grin once again.. ) Plus, I'm still thinking if I should do a sequel. I still don't know, so tell me, ayt:)Gotta go for now, gotta review for college entrance tests……. Waaahhh! Please pray for me. PRAY THAT I'LL PASS!_**

**_Much, _**

_**Tom's Princess**_


End file.
